For example, an ink jet color recording apparatus includes a black ink recording head having nozzle openings arranged at a higher density than those of a color ink recording head cooperating with the black ink recording head, because of performing text print in black ink with the print quality largely affected by the dot density and color print largely affected by arrangement of a plurality of color inks rather than the dot density.
Thus, to print text data and color image data on the same sheet of record paper, for example, as shown in FIG. 12, when text data B and image data C exist in the same print path as in an area A, if the record paper is fed corresponding to the dot density of the black ink recording head, ink droplets ejected from the color ink recording head with low dot density are not printed at predetermined positions.
Consequently, if an attempt is made to print the text data in the area A with high print quality, the image data must be printed at the same unnecessarily high resolution as the text data, and there is a problem of lowering the print speed.
The invention is embodied considering such problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that can print text data and image data existing in the same path at optimum resolution.
It is another object of the invention to provide recording heads for high-resolution print suitable for the ink jet recording apparatus.